


Welcome Home, Iwa-chan

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual child murder, Angst, Bad Ending, Fey Prince Iwaizumi, M/M, Reincarnation, Vampire Prince Oikawa, child iwaizumi, everything is not fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Oikawa's been alone for so long that he even can't remember why he isolated himself from everything and everyone around him. When a child stumbles into the shambling remains of his castle will he remember why he's alone? Most importantly will he remember the one he loved?





	Welcome Home, Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontevenlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/gifts), [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts), [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> This is a think you fic for all the times you guys have listened to my AU rambling. Figured I'd actually finish one and write it up for you. I love you guys.

Oikawa had spent many years waiting in a crumbling castle. Waiting for what? Someone? Something? He couldn’t remember exactly.

Over time the palace had become nothing more than a loose collection of rocks. It was a wonder how he could even consider it his home anymore. 

The castle was unnaturally cold, and whenever he would try to light a fire the flames would twist in a bizarre fashion before going out. After the fifth failure, Oikawa chalked it up to a curse of some kind. If he tried hard enough he could smell the magic in the air. It burned his nose in a way only Fey magic could. Whoever had cursed him most likely did so in an attempt to make his life that much more miserable. 

Jokes on them, Oikawa had been suffering for 200 years. 

…

Or had it been 500?

Years are hard to count when one doesn’t age. Not that he could see the difference in appearance anyway, all the mirrors in the castle had shattered on the floor long ago and the once clear water of the pond in his garden had turned a murky brown. So much time had passed, yet he still felt as empty as the day he had secluded himself from everything outside of his home. 

And after so much time, of course it would be a surprise when he discovered a small child hiding away in his garden. Well, not really hiding, he was doing his best but his back hair peaked out so obviously from behind the bright green leaves of Oikawa’s gardenias.

The boy’s expression when Oikawa called out to him wasn’t one of fear as he had expected, instead it looked more like he was frustrated. The way his nose scrunched up and how he stared at Oikawa with determination was so cute that Oikawa couldn’t help but pinch his cheeks. 

The young boy didn’t take to kindly to that, batting his hand away and declaring that he would ‘Defeat the monster of the castle!’ and asking if Oikawa had been kidnapped by it because he was, ‘Prettier than any princess’ he’d seen in storybooks. Being compared to a princess had almost made Oikawa laugh, but the seriousness in the boy’s eyes stopped him, and he limited his outward reaction to an amused smirk. 

Oikawa knew he was the monster the boy was searching for, and that there wasn’t a princes hidden away in the castle, yet he indulged the boy. He allowed him to explore his “home”, showing him all the secret passages, every remaining room still held up by collapsing pillars. Night fell without the boy figuring out the true monster was never more than a few feet away. 

“You should return to your home,” Oikawa encouraged, “You can come search again tomorrow.” The boy’s presence had lightened the burden on his heart and watching over him had brought some meaning back to his life. 

The boy looked down at the ground finding it much more interesting than the forest path that would lead him home. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Oikawa tried again, “Go ahead, run along. I’m sure your family is waiting for you.” He accentuated his statement with a wave of his head. 

The boy shook his head and ran headfirst into Oikawa, knocking them both over. It took a moment for it to click but soon Oikawa realized, this boy had no one to return to. Gently he rubbed the boy’s back. “Well…” he started, “I guess I wouldn’t mind having you over for the night.” 

One night turned into two, then two into three, and after that Oikawa stopped keeping count. It was on the second day he learned the boy’s name. Hajime was a human boy who lost his parents to a plague when he was young. Hajime wanted nothing more than to become a knight. So to prove that he had what it took to become a squire he decided to go slay the monster that resided in the haunted forest. 

Oikawa quickly grew accustomed to someone else’s presence. It had been so long since someone had looked at him without resentment. Hajime wasn’t the first would-be knight to try and kill him. Hajime had just been the first to become it’s friend. 

It was a clear day when Oikawa saw it. Hajime was practicing with a wooden sword Oikawa had dug up from inside one the few remaining rooms of his castle. Hajime swung the sword with such  _ determination _ , such  _ ferocity,  _ that it triggered a memory in Oikawa’s mind. 

“Iwa-chan…” the name slipped from his lips before Oikawa realized it and alerted Hajime who turned to him, momentarily distracted from his diligent training. 

“Oikawa?” his nose was scrunched up in confusion, just like that first time Oikawa had meet him, but this time there was malice hidden in his gaze, Oikawa saw in his eyes, along with something even more terrifying.  _ Recognition.  _ A chill ran down Oikawa’s spine and he dropped the basket of fruits he was holding. 

Hajime blinked rapidly for a moment, seemingly really seeing Oikawa for the first time. Noticing Oikawa’s frozen form he ran over to Oikawa shouting, “Tooru-san.” Once next to him he  reached out to tug on Oikawa’s sleeve only to find that Oikawa was shaking, “Tooru-san are you ok?” 

Oikawa stared at Hajime, whos deep grey eyes brought him back to reality.  _ They’re not green. They’re not the same. It’s not him.  _ “I’m fine Hajime,” Oikawa lied, pulling a reassuring yet fake smile over his expression to hide the fear building inside him, “how about you take a break. I brought some…” Glancing around him, Oikawa saw the fruit he had brought lying squished and dirtied on the ground.

Hajime frowned and took Oikawa’s hand. “We’ll go get some more!” Hajime led Oikawa into the direction of the garden, only turning back once to throw his own genuine toothy grin at Oikawa, who smiled again, and that time it was a little more real. 

Weeks passed without another incident, but it nagged at Oikawa all the same. He watched Hajime carefully, but he showed no more signs of being like  _ him _ . Oikawa was torn between a feeling of longing and relief. The anxiety of not knowing for sure was getting to him. Every day Hajime would ask if he was OK, and Oikawa would have to lie to him. It kept him awake at night, thinking, wondering. In the end he knew how to make sure. But he wasn’t prepared for the answer. 

The fateful night was illuminated by the shining light of a full moon and brilliance of billions of stars. Oikawa sat with his back to one of the broken marble benches of the garden. Hajime sat between his legs as Oikawa pointed out the different constellations. 

“And that one’s the Sword of the Fey Prince,” Oikawa murmured wistfully. 

Hajime tilted his head further back to look Oikawa in the eyes, “Who’s the Fey Prince?”

Oikawa smiled sadly, this was his opening, “Young one tell me, have you heard the Tale of the Hopeless Princes?” Hajime shook his head no. Oikawa hugged Hajime closer and as he prepared to tell the story his voice took on a melancholy tone

 

_ “It began with peace, the false hope of a ending a truly endless war.  _

_ Two young princes were to be wed on in their 18th years.  _

 

_ The Prince of Blood had captivating red eyes accented by his flawless porcelain skin _

_ And sharp glistening fangs. _

_ The Prince of Fey with his dark tan skin and emerald green eyes stood out next to his betrothed, _

_ And from his back protruded shimmering crystalline wings. _

 

_ The princes were raised together, in hopes that they would fall in love. _

_ And that love would solidity the delicate peace they had created.  _

 

_ They grew and grew, they fell in love. _

_ For a time, it seemed nothing would come between them.  _

 

_ At the tender age of eight the princes were seperated.  _

_ The Prince of Fey returned to the Eternal Forest. _

_ The Prince of Blood returned to the Stone Castle.  _

 

_ Only once a year they would see each other. _

_ But even such separation could not tear their hearts apart.  _

 

_ On the dawn before the Prince of Blood’s 18th year, _

_ The Prince of Fey arrived at the Castle of Stone.  _

 

_ The Prince of Fey smiled and greeted his love, _

_ But all the Prince of Blood could speak of was apologies.  _

 

_ That night a joyous feast was held and at midnight, _

_ The Prince of Blood took the Prince of Fey to see the Stone Castle’s garden. _

 

_ There the Prince of Blood danced with his beloved in the moonlight, _

_ After their dance he smiled a sad smile and apologized one last time.  _

_ For the Prince’s older brother had just continued the war.  _

 

_ The Prince of Fey ran back to the hall, _

_ There he saw the ugly truth of what the Kingdom of Blood had done.  _

_ The Prince of Blood’s elder brother had forcibly taken his role as King,  _

_ And had stolen the Crown from the Queen of Fey’s head.  _

_  
_ _ Rumors say that the magic cast that night left scars on all present. _

_ But only three made it out of the hall that night.  _

_ The guilty Prince and newfound King of Blood, _

_ As well as the heartbroken Prince of Fey.  _

 

_ Overcome by the wrongs his love had done, _

_ The Prince of Fey vowed to be his end. _

_ But, the Prince of Blood, to much in love to allow the one he cared for to leave him, _

_ Cast a spell that would forever change his life.  _

 

_ He vanquished all memories from the Prince of Fey’s mind, _

_ All accept the ones of him.  _

_ He twisted the mind of the one he loved, _

_ All for his own selfish needs.  _

 

_ The Prince of Fey forgot all but his love, _

_ And the Prince of Blood allowed his brother to reign. _

_ Under the rule of the new King of Blood, _

_ There was nothing but.  _

 

_ The Princes lived in the Castle of Stone, _

_ The former Prince of Fey remained ignorant of the outside world. _

_ The Prince of Blood kept him that way, _

_ And at times left to lead his brother’s armies. _

 

_ The Princes married on the night of a new moon. _

_ The shadows allowed the Prince of Blood to hide his guilt. _

 

_ It was not soon after that, that the new Queen of Fey discovered the marriage, _

_ And the truth behind what the Kingdom of Blood had done. _

_ Despite what the council said, _

_ She offered to make peace one final time,  _

_ But the heart of the King of Blood was made of ash and ruin. _

_ The war went on for years. _

_ And one fateful day,  _

_ The Kingdom of Fey succeeded in returning their Prince home. _

 

_ They broke the spell, _

_ And with it the restraints that held back the Prince’s anger gone. _

_ He renewed his vow of revenge, _

_ Taking to the battlefield in search of his most hated love. _

 

_ The day the Prince of Fey left his side, _

_ The Prince of Blood truly lost his soul. _

_ His heart was empty, his mind made up, _

_ He took to the battlefield in search of a release.  _

 

_ The Prince of Fey fought his way through countless battles.  _

_ Carefully taking the lives of many, not allowing anyone to even scratch his armor. _

_ His kin worried for him, but they knew they could not stop him _

_ No one would stop him until his sword had tasted the blood of enemy Prince. _

 

_ The Prince of Blood became recklace when fighting, _

_ He threw himself at enemies, yet somehow always returned unscathed. _

_ Fellow soldiers asked “How?”, he would smile that oh so fake smile and shrug his shoulders. _

_ His biggest secret was that he wanted nothing more than to die before he saw his love again.  _

 

_ It had only been a matter of time before it happened, _

_ No one was prepared for the day the Prince of Fey’s fury meet the Prince of Blood’s shame.  _

_ They say the soldiers around them stopped their own battles _

_ Fleeing before they could be blown away or torn to shreds.  _

 

_ 3 days and nights the battle raged.  _

_ In the end the Prince of Blood tore a hole in his love’s heart. _

_ As the Prince of Fey died in his arms he cried, some even say they were tears of blood. _

 

_ As the Prince of Fey stared up at his murderer he swore a new vow. _

_ And the Prince of Blood swore his own.  _

_ Tell me.  _

_ Do you know what they said?” _

 

With the story now over Oikawa turned his face back down too look at Hajime, not sure when they had strayed to look up at the stars again. His heart hammered in his chest as he awaited to see if Hajime would know the answer. It froze seeing the emerald green that had overtaken the usual calm grey. 

Hajime’s voice was filled with a resolve no child should have, “In the next life, and the one after that and the one after that, I’ll find you and I will kill you.”

Tears pricked at Oikawa’s eyes. This was it. He was sure. This isn’t the answer he wanted. Oikawa almost choked on the words he knew came after, “And I will love you in each one and look forward to when we meet again.” 

The green cleared from Hajime’s eyes and his face morphed into one of shock and confusion, “Tooru-san, why did I know that?” 

Oikawa ignored the question. Gently he brushed his hand against Hajime’s cheek. Tears spilling over, he spoke quietly, “My love you’re hiding in there aren’t you?” 

“What?” Hajime continued to stare up at him in confusion.

Oikawa shook his head, “I’m sorry Hajime. I’m sorry that your just another piece in our twisted game.” Tenderly he ruffled Hajime’s hair, trying and failing to reassure the other with a loving smile.

“Tooru-san… What are you talking about? You’re scaring me,” Hajime pulled himself from Oikawa’s grasp. 

“He’s using you,” Oikawa explained, shaky smile still stretched thinly over his face, “One day you’ll try to kill me. Like all his other lives have.” 

Hajime’s instincts went haywire. Every bone in his body was screaming ange. He tried to run, but something locked him in place. Something  _ magical. _ Oikawa slowly rose up and walked over to take Hajime into his arms. 

Slowly Oikawa allowed his magic to flow through Hajime’s body. “I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered as he felt Hajime grow unnaturally cold.

And just like that Oikawa was alone again. The heart that had grown warm in Hajime’s presence turned to stone yet again. 

Years later, Oikawa stood outside watering the flowers that had begun to grow over the crumbling rocks. Quietly he hummed a tune he heard long ago. The air was warm. The perfect day to meet someone.

The sound of a sword clattering against armor reached Oikawa’s ears and he straightened up. As he did the clanging stopped, from the sound of it a few yards away. Turning around he grinned from ear to ear. Red eyes meet green and Oikawa laughed for the first time in a long time. 

“Welcome home Iwa-chan.” 


End file.
